


The New Counselor

by Randompony03



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Campbell (Camp Camp), F/M, Motherly feelings, Parental Instinct
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randompony03/pseuds/Randompony03
Summary: K, this is mostly because I've got a few people who started to ship this and I'm just gonna humor them.Anyvay, Helena has been needing a job forever, so once she sees a wanted add for Camp Campbell she takes the dive. She soon forms a fast bond with a future co-counselor.





	1. Chapter 1

The girl looked over the advertisement in her hand one more time before stepping off the bus. She thanked the bus driver, despite the fact that he looked like he’d kill everyone who got their freak on in this place, before he drove away. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself down. “Ok, you can do this. You like camps, remember Camp Clover? You taught fire safety at age 13. You need a job anyways, because you couldn’t get one at any of the restaurants at home.” She muttered to herself as she began to move towards the camp. Camp Cambell was the name of the place. Seemed pretty run-of-mill to her. She glanced around a moment. It was a somewhat small camp, but that made it cozy. That was when a man came bounding in her general direction. 

The poor girl froze up. She didn’t know what to do except put her arms up over her face and brace herself for impact. That never came, however. Instead, her hand was grabbed onto and shook very energetically. Finally looking at her greater, she saw a fellow red-haired, green-eyed human. Though his hair was redder, and his eyes much prettier. She noted that she was a more dulled down version of him. Her hand was limp in his before she remembered that was bad form. Her hand squeezed onto his as she attempted a warm smile. “You must be the new counselor! Welcome, I’m David.” He introduced himself. The girl in front of him took her hand back, fearing it was becoming sweaty and nasty to hold. Half her hair fell in front of her face as she picked at her jacket sleeve. God, she was a mess compared to this living ball of sunshine. Why’d she have to be so trashy and awkward? “Um, nice to meet you. I’m, uh, Helena.” The smile on David’s face only grew. “Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Helena.” Helena nodded. “Haha, yeah..” She replied. 

“Now, I have no doubt that you’ll be a wonderful addition to our little camp, but I do need to ask you a few questions first. If you could follow me to the mess hall, we’ll start the interview there.” David explained. Helena nodded and began to follow him there. Once they reached the mess hall, Helena reached for the door, but David beat her to it. He opened it up and held it for her. “O-Oh, um, thank you..” She mumbled from under her shroud of hair. It had been her intention to hold the door for him. “You’re welcome.” David replied. God, his smile could rival the sun itself. Helena decided she liked that about him.

The two of them made their way to a table and sat on opposite sides. “Now, Helena was it?” , the girl nodded, “Well, Helena do you have any past experience with a camp or the care of children?” David questioned, chipper as ever. How could one person look so inviting while spewing out a professional sounding interview? Helena smiled, genuinely. That would be an easy question to answer. “Actually, yes. Growing up I was a Scenery Scout and helped to teach the younger scouts fire safety and other such things. I also have had plenty of experience with caring for children of varying ages from being the oldest of three children, offering my services as a nursery attendant at my old church, and babysitting from time to time.” The longer she spoke, the more shakey her voice became. It became painstakingly obvious to David that she didn’t have a lot of confidence. He wanted to make her more comfortable around him for the rest of the interview. “Well, you certainly seem very qualified. Now, I want to get to know you a little better. If we work together I feel it’s important to start a bond so start off on the right foot. Tell me, what are some of your hobbies.” David said, propping his elbows up on the table and resting his head in his hands. Helena gave him a small smile. “Well, I tend to draw a lot. Sometimes I write things too…” she began to go off about what hobbies she had. David and Helena continued to share their dreams, hobbies, interests, likes, and dislikes, all the while becoming more comfortable around each other. By the end of it, Helena had a large smile of her own. Many stories and laughs had been shared. The two of them were already fast friends.

“Alrighty, you’ve got the job!” David said, shaking Helena’s hand. She blinked a few times, letting that sentence sink in. “Really?” She asked, still not fully sure she’d heard him right. “Really. You’re perfect for Camp Cambell.” David clarified. A smile returned to the face of the girl in the ratty blue jacket. She shot up. “Oh, thank you, David! Thank you!” She would have hugged him if she were more prone to that sort of thing. David beamed at her as he stood as well. “No, thank you. I’m so happy to have you.” He took Helena’s hand and shook it once more.

That night, Helena had to return home to gather her things. She had promised David that she would return as early as possible. She was excited to meet the kids. This truly was going to be an adventure for her. David couldn’t wait to see her the next day. They only knew each other for part of a day, but he already adored her. Her freckles, the gap between her front teeth, the blonde tips in her hair left over from dying it blue, the old jacket she wore. She had such character, and a name like Helena? How unique. Yes, he had no doubt she was going to be a great counselor and a wonderful friend.


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena returns to the camp for her first day.

As promised, Helena returned early the next day. She was greeted by David himself, who was this time accompanied by three children. Must have been some of the campers. There were two boys and one girl. Helena looked them over. A boy with thick fluffy hair and a scowl that could burn holes in the ground, a more fair skinned child who seemed a tad timider than the other, and finally a girl with green pigtails and a scuffed up face. David looked back to Helena, smile bright as ever. She gave him a small wave. “Helena, you’re here!” he pulled her to the small group of children, “I’d like you to meet a few of our campers!”

“This is Max,” he gestured toward the fluffy ball of hate in a blue hoodie, which reminded Helena of her own, but cleaner, “this is Neil,” David pointed to the other boy who gave her a wave that seemed nervous and unimpressed at the same time, “and this is Nikki.” he finished, waving his hand toward the girl, who in response bit him. Helena jumped at the action and put her hands out to maybe do something if her brain would function under panic, just as Nikki let David’s hand go from the grip of her teeth. “Sorry David, instinct y’know?” she explained. David rubbed his poor hand and chuckled uneasily. “Yeah, ..instincts…” Helena gave David an ‘are you gonna be ok?’ look. “Oh don’t worry about me, I’m more or less used to it.” More or less used to it? Did he get bit on a daily basis? Helena wasn’t sure if she could handle that. Biting children was something she’d dealt with enough in her life. Strangely, this feral child who called herself Nikki reminded Helena of her younger sister, especially when she was 8 and had just started public schooling. She had a nasty habit of biting the other kids. By the looks of the bandaids and scratches on Nikki’s face, she was most likely very active and unpredictable. Yes, very much like Wachiwi who now walks around butt naked in front of her boyfriend’s parents. 

Max looked Helena over then shot a look at David. “Do we really need another fucking counselor?” Helena was surprised. Both by the fact that he spoke and that there was a choice word coming so seriously from this, what? 10 year old? Though she supposed she shouldn’t judge since she had delved into the world of crude language when she was in 2nd grade. “Max, language! With all of you being a little more than I or Gwen bargained for, we wanted an extra pair of hands to help us out.” David explained. The boy only huffed in response before looking back at Helena. “Well she hasn’t said a word since coming here, so I guess that means she won’t spew the kind of bullshit you do.” Helena gave him a funny look. “That’s..better?” David seemed to be unsure if he believed even himself. Max had sounded semi-positive. The new counselor cleared her throat. “Well, um, I’m Helena. It’s nice to meet all of you.” she mustered up a smile. She WAS going to comfortable around the kids at the very least. “Oh, so she fucking speaks? Great. Nice generic greeting by the way. Well, I’m going back to the actual camp area before she sputters out something retarded.” With that, Max turned around and left. Neil followed after without a word. Clearly not very social. Nikki stared up at Helena for a moment, then followed after the boys. 

Helena sighed. “Well, that was a fan-bloody-tastic way to start off with some campers. Clearly, they think I’m far too quiet and stupid.” she laughed a bit, “Then again, a lot of the world views me like that.” David stepped closer. “I don’t think of you like that. And I don’t think anyone thinks you’re stupid. Max just...has trouble connecting. I think Nikki likes you.” Helena looked over to him. She smiled just a bit. “Thanks, David. You’re a sweet guy.” David returned her smile with one twice the size. He led her over to the main camp area. Kids were all standing or sitting around, some talking, others doing their own thing. A girl around their age popped up from seemingly nowhere in front of them. Helena jumped back. “Is this the new counselor?” she seemed to be asking David. Not waiting for a reply she took one of Helena’s hands in both of hers, shaking it enthusiastically. “Hi, I’m Gwen. You can’t imagine how happy I am to have someone else here to help out!” Her purple eyes seemed a bit manic and tired. Helena supposed she was a wee bit run down from watching after so many kids. “H-Hi, I’m Helena.” she managed to stutter out. Even though she wouldn’t say it, the very sudden physical contact had thrown her off. Good ‘ol anxiety settling back in. 

David luckily came to her rescue and put a hand on Gwen’s shoulder. “Ok, Gwen, we should introduce our new counselor to the campers now.” Gwen nodded and backed off. The three of them made their way over to the the large group of children. Among them were the three familiar faces from earlier. They were talking to a kid in a Shakespearian type outfit. Were they talking about Helena? Standing in front of the mess hall, David called out into the small sea of children, “Alright campers! I’d like you to meet the newest member of our camp, Helena!” That certainly caught their attention. All eyes turned to the girl in the blue jacket as David gestured toward her. She raised a hand and meekly waved at them. “Hello everyone.. I’m your new counselor.” The campers looked at each other before returning their gaze to her. “New counselor? Does that mean you’re replacing David and Gwen?” a kid in elf ears and a cape asked her. Helena’s eyes widened at the question. “Oh no! Nothing like that! I’m, in addition.” A few murmurs from the crowd. “Any more questions for me?” she asked them.   
“Do you like illusions?”  
“Are you one of the people who thinks the moon landing was faked?”  
“What’s your experience level in D&D?”  
The questions were coming in rapid fire. “Whoa, whoa. Slow down. One at a time.” Helena laughed, “Ok, yes I do like illusions. They’re pretty neat. I’m not fully closed on the fake moon landing theory, but I refuse to really lean into either belief. And lastly, it depends on which session we’re talking about.” she added with a wink. Excited for more answers from Helena, the kids continued to ask away, but taking turns as she had requested.

After a long while of an interesting q&a and many icebreaker activities, David took Helena to the counselor's cabin. There were only two beds in there. “Oh, well I could lend you mine.” David proposed. “Oh no! I couldn’t kick you out of your own bed. I can just sleep on the floor.” Helena responded, placing her bags onto the ground and rooting around in it. “But-” David started. “No, it's really ok. I’ve done it so many times before you can’t imagine. I once spent the better part of a week sleeping on hard gym floors with only a sleeping bag between me and the ground until my designated adult made me use a spare air mattress.” Helena hadn’t realized she was winding down tangent trail. She was used to elaborating with stories. She pulled out a pair of pajamas. It was composed of an old hand-me-down scrub top in light pink with sheep printed all over accompanied by a very small pair of black shorts cover in hearts and the words ‘HUG ME’ in a bold white. “Oh, um, I’ll step out for a moment.” David offered before slipping out the door. Helena smirked and pulled on her pajamas. She lay her day clothes back in her bag. She stepped over to the door. Pulling it open, she stuck her head out to see David standing by the flagpole. “You can come back in.” she informed him. After both of them returned to the inside of the cabin, and Helena had set out her aforementioned sleeping bag, Gwen came shuffling in. She flopped onto her bed. “Good night, Gwen.” David said to her. There was no answer, as it seemed poor Gwen was already asleep. Must be rough being her. Helena slipped into her sleeping bag and cuddled into the smooth fabric. “Good night, Helena.” David whispered to her before turning out the lights. “ ‘Night David.” she whispered back to him before shutting her eyes.


End file.
